This invention concerns television systems, and is particularly directed to a system in which a rear projection screen, storable in the system cabinet, is elevatable for viewing.
A system of this type is described and fully claimed in referent copending application Ser. No. 228,434. A jack-in-the-box projection television receiver comprises cabinet means for enclosing the components of the receiver, and includes lid means hinged at the back of the cabinet. The receiver comprises vertically arranged, elevatable rear projection screen means selectively storable in the cabinet. Image source means provides for forming a television image. Stationary projection means provide for projecting an aerial image of a television image formed by the image source means along a folded optical path onto the screen means when the optical path is erected and the screen means is located a predetermined image projection distance from the source means. The receiver further includes means for elevating the screen from a first receiver-inoperable position wherein the screen means is completely enclosed within the cabinet and the receiver is ultra-compact, to an elevated receiver-operable position wherein the screen means is emerged from the cabinet. As a result, the optical path is extended to a length equal to the predetermined image projection distance whereby the projection image is coincident with the screen.